


Turn of the Tide

by FantasticalNonsense



Series: ADOW Premiere Challenge Prompts [6]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: ADOW Premiere Challenge, Canon Compliant, Episode 1.08, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalNonsense/pseuds/FantasticalNonsense
Summary: "Peter wasn’t going to let him go until he had an answer." In the wake of the Congregation's trial against Satu and Baldwin, Domenico plays another hand. Alternatively, the fic where Domenico pisses everybody off and gets away with it! For the ADOW Premiere Challenge WEEK EIGHT || AU / Free choice.
Series: ADOW Premiere Challenge Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Turn of the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> There's been debate over whether or not Baldwin actually told Peter and the Congregation where Matthew and Diana are in 1x08. Personally, I don't think he did. There's no evidence in the show that he inquired after Matthew and Diana's whereabouts when they left Sept-Tours; having such information would put him in considerable danger. Additionally, even if he did know that they were in Madison (as per the book), if he admitted to the Congregation that he knew their location he would just confirm that he was guilty of conspiracy, a sentence he wanted to avoid. 
> 
> So, if Baldwin didn't say anything, how the hell did Satu, Peter, and Gerbert learn that Diana and Matthew were in Madison? This fic attempts to answer that very question! Also, I wanted an excuse to write for Domenico again. He's so much fun to write for. 
> 
> Disclaimer: "A Discovery of Witches (All Souls Trilogy)" is the property of Deborah Harkness and Bad Wolf Productions. The author makes no claim to these characters beyond the use of this fanwork.
> 
> ADOW Premiere Challenge: click [here. ](https://fantasticalnonsense18.tumblr.com/post/183957270920/thewhyldeone-di-elle-di-elle)

The air was tense in the room as the members of the Congregation cast their vote: five to four in favour of Baldwin.

Baldwin sighed in relief. That had been close. Too close.

But Peter wasn’t done with him yet.

“You may have kept your head on your shoulders for now. But you will tell us.” He stood from his chair and strode towards Baldwin, towering over the vampire with an air of righteous fury, as though _he_ had been the one threatened with execution only moments before. “Where are Matthew Clairmont and Diana Bishop!?”

Baldwin glared coldly at Peter. _Bastard_ , he thought. Breathing deep, he focused on keeping his heart rate down as he considered his options.

Peter wasn’t going to let him go until he had an answer. He could say that Matthew likely took the witch to one of his numerous residences and provide the Congregation with a list of addresses—each of which they would have to search through—thereby buying Matthew more time (provided that he wasn’t at one of them). Or, he could stand by what he’d said, claim ignorance, and pray they bought it.

He was about to respond when the lax, droll tone of Domenico cut through the air like the hiss of a snake. “Oh, lay off him, Peter. It’s obvious he doesn’t know.”

Peter turned to the vampire in question. “Oh, and you do?” he scoffed. 

“No, but I do have a theory. A highly plausible one, if you’ll permit me to speak.”

Baldwin stiffened. What was he up to?

Domenico rose from his seat and stood before Peter with cool indifference as he addressed him and the rest of the Congregation. “A few days ago, a vampire named Juliette Durand abruptly disappeared from Venice. She’s a… _prolific_ member of Gerbert’s clan, one who’s resided here for years without having stepped outside the city’s boundaries. This made her departure all the more unusual, especially for one who has always been so obedient to her sire,” he said, throwing a smirk in Gerbert’s direction. The older vampire scowled in return. 

“However,” he continued, “She has a well-known history amongst our kind with Matthew de Clermont. They were companions for decades and frequently travelled together. She knows his methods and his habits better than anyone. My theory is that she went after Matthew upon hearing of his involvement with Diana Bishop to confirm it for herself. Until now, he’s never shown any regard for witches; such news would make even the most apathetic among us curious.”

Baldwin felt his cold blood freeze in his veins.

“An interesting theory,” said Sigismund. The others murmured in assent. Even Knox looked intrigued. “But how do we track her down?”

“A location spell could do it,” Satu suggested. “We’ll need a personal affect that ties to—”

“Absolutely not!” Gerbert bellowed. “If you think I’ll hand over anything to a witch—”

“This is the only lead we have—”

“—poking about in my affairs—”

“—we have to find Bishop—”

“—must cooperate, Gerbert—"

“ENOUGH!” Somehow, Baldwin found his voice again. He ordered Knox and Domenico to return to their seats, then addressed the room. “If Miss Durand has indeed left Venice, she’ll have left a paper trail behind. Gerbert will provide the Congregation with an account of her recent activities. If there is anything suspicious, anything to indicate that she’s out of the country, then we’ll send representatives to follow her.”

Gerbert’s scowl deepened, his face pale and eyes dark with malice. Slowly, reluctantly, he produced his cell phone and dialed a number.

“Piero? It’s me. I need you to look into Juliette’s accounts…”

~ ~ ~

An hour later, after confirming banking activity, flight details, travel expenses, and other minutiae, the Congregation learned that Juliette Durand had last been seen in a cab headed for Madison, New York, the home town of the Bishops. From there, it was agreed that Gerbert would leave the next day for the United States to retrieve his wayward daughter, accompanied by Satu and Peter to detain Diana Bishop and Matthew Clairmont.

Baldwin kept his face neutral throughout the proceedings, nodding his head and giving his approval where needed, but his mind was in turmoil. Juliette had gone after Matthew. Juliette was in Madison right now, doing Gods only knew what to his brother and the witch, and likely exposing them all to humans in the process. He hadn’t even considered her as a potential threat. Philippe would have berated him for such an oversight.

Baldwin called the session to a close, and the Congregation adjourned. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to speed down the corridor to the relative safety of his office. He settled for a brisk pace as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone.

He had to warn them that they were coming. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that Satu and Peter could have just as easily used a tracking spell to locate Diana and Matthew rather than relying on Domenico's word. I'm going to use that as my secondary headcanon until the show confirms what really happened (if they ever do).


End file.
